marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pride (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Official Team Names: The Pride Team Nicknames: No known nicknames Status Team Status: Inactive Team Identity: The Pride is a group appointed by The Giborrim to watch the City of Angels and to sustain Them to create a Paradise Base of Operations: Los Angeles CA Organization Team Leader: None Active Members: None Former Members: Geoffrey Wilder, Catherine Wilder, Dale Yorkes , Stacey Yorkes, Frank Dean, Leslie Dean, Victor Stein, Janet Stein, Gene Hayes, Alice Hayes, Robert Minoru, Tina Minoru, Oscar,"Lotus", "Hunter", and "Stretch" Known Allies: Lieutenant Flores, Alex Wilder, LAPD, The Gibborim Known Enemies: The Runaways Origin The Pride was called together in 1984 by the Gibborim. The six members of the Pride who served them best would be allowed to rule over the paradise that Earth would become once the Gibborim achieved their goal. The remaining six members would perish with the rest of the human race. For 25 years the Gibborim had given The Pride wealth and power over the entire "city of angels". Place of Formation: Underater Vivarium First Appearance: Runaways (Vol.1) #1 (April 2003) History The Pride When called together in 1984 by the Gibborim, learned the six members of the Pride who served them best would be allowed to rule over the paradise that Earth would become once the Gibborim achieved their goal. The remaining six members would perish with the rest of the human race. For 25 years the Gibborim had given The Pride wealth and power over the entire "city of angels". Every year, the Pride gathered at the Wilder residence, ostensibly for an annual charity fundraiser, while in reality, they would perform the "Rite of Blood," a ritual sacrifice of an innocent victim; the spirit of the victim would then be fed to the Gibborim in the subsequent "Rite of Thunder." After Janet Stein became pregnant during their third year as the Pride, the Pride agreed to end its struggle against one another. Each couple would instead ensure their child would receive one of the six places in the coming paradise. 17 years later, the Pride's children see "The Rite of Blood" and run away. With the help of LAPD Lieutenant Flores, their parents frame their children for the murder of the innocent girl who served as their most recent sacrifice. A note left at the Deans' house reveals that one of the Runaways is secretly loyal to the Pride. Due to an attack on their children by the vampire Topher, the Pride tracked down and killed Topher's lackeys. In the process, the Pride learns that their children have defeated the vampire themselves. A mole tips off the Pride to their children's involvement with Cloak and Dagger. During a ceremony at the "Rite of Thunder", Alex Wilder manipulates his teammates into defeat and reveals himself as the mole. He learned of the Pride a year ago; he also discovered the Deans' and Hayes' betrayal. Molly Hayes' and Karolina Dean's parents plotted to betray the rest of the Pride and divide the Gibborim's reward between their two families. Alex manipulated the Runaways as a way to save his parents and rule paradise with Nico Minoru. Molly destroys the "Sacrificial Offering", the Gibborim destroy Alex, and the Pride's undersea lair collapses. In issue 17 of Runaways, all members of The Pride are apparently killed by the Gibborim. A new group calling themselves became active following the Pride's beliefs, made up of Alex's former friends on a Marvel Universe-based MMORPG he played. One of the members of the "New Pride" Hunter hacked into Alex's game account, and through that eventually found his computer's journal, and learned about the Pride. After Alex's death, the friends find certain items from the Pride in an attempt to bring back Alex, but end up killing Oscar, and bringing back a younger version of Alex's father, Geoffrey, from a time period of one year after joining the Pride. Geoffrey is lying to the new Pride acting as the "good guy" and saying that the Runaways killed Alex. Geoffrey Wilder and the new Pride kidnaps Molly Hayes to use as bait for the sacrificial ritual, when the Runaways Rescues Molly, Geoffrey kills Arsenic, ]] but he is captured and returned to his own time (with his memory erased in the process). The new Pride disbands after the Runaways reveal Geoffrey Wilder's true goal. Following Gert's death, Stretch checks himself into a mental health facility, and Hunter joins the Peace Corps to atone for the "blood" on his hands. Statistics Total Members: 16 Total Allies: Total number of allies unknown Total Enemies: Total number of enemies unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Decoder Ring, Abstract Transportation: Leapfrog Weapons: None ---- Category:Teams